


Двойная звезда

by EstateGiallo



Category: Farsantes
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo





	Двойная звезда

Уже потом, много лет спустя, когда Мартин, волнуясь перед свиданием со своей чересчур раскованной француженкой, отловил его во внутреннем дворике и спросил, как прошел их с папой первый раз, Педро задумался. Как так вдруг получилось, что одно из самых знаковых событий в его жизни произошло в убогом сарае с прохудившейся крышей, на рваных и не совсем чистых простынях? 

Не потому же, что его обвинили и он скрывался. Нет, времени до этого у них было несколько недель и они прекрасным образом могли позволить себе снять номер в отеле и насладиться сексом на роскошных кроватях, застеленных шелковым бельем. 

Наверное, Педро просто боялся этого нового для себя вида близости. Боялся и изо всех сил оттягивал момент. Поэтому так легко сказал, что уйдет к Бето, когда у Гильермо начались проблемы с сыном. Сам Гильермо тоже потом признавался, что все это яйца выеденного не стоило. Неужели же он, в своем доме, не мог поставить Фабиана на место? Конечно, мог. А еще он мог предложить Педро в тот вечер ночевать в своей спальне, собственно, то самое, на чем так настаивал еще днем, но не стал… Наверное, и Грациани боялся тоже. Было в этом, в желании сойтись, что-то такое очень окончательное, а они уже себя этой окончательностью (а Гильермо даже и не один раз) в жизни переломали. Гильермо же за отступление от нее досталось слишком сильно – Педро до сих пор иногда вздрагивал, вспоминая сцены из зала суда. Тут поневоле занервничаешь от малейшего намека на обязательства, сделаешь все, чтобы только не произносить самого главного слова – любовь. 

А потом, когда он, Педро, очутился в опасности, все эти страхи развалились, как карточный домик, и осталось только самое главное, без чего уже нельзя обойтись. 

В тот вечер, на третий день после убийства Орестеса, ему стало как-то совсем тоскливо. Наверное, это действительно были самые ужасные в его жизни дни. И не из-за каких-то там обвинений – в чем там дело он вообще толком еще не знал, а потому, что занять себя было совершенно нечем. И потому, конечно, что Гильермо был где-то там, слишком вдали от него. И все эти дни Педро то и дело переходил от попытки принять обстоятельства к ужасной панике. 

К вечеру третьего дня, несмотря на то, что весна была в самом разгаре, сильно похолодало. Пропитанная кровью, рубашка на груди стояла колом, натирала, но замывать ее он не решался. Сушить бы наверняка пришлось на глазах у всех – в домике от сырости по стенам ползла черная плесень. 

И он лежал в этой самой рубашке, пригревшись, на пахнущей бывшими хозяевами постели, и, поправляя свечи и от нечего делать ковыряя застывший воск, думал о Гильермо. О том, как увидел его в первый раз, еще примерно за год до того, как пришел в контору. Орестес как-то пригласил на свое заседание, и Педро – тогда для него еще важно было поддерживать с будущим тестем дружеские связи – из любопытства заглянул. И долго смеялся про себя, глядя, как немолодой и лысый, с заметным брюшком, Гильермо Грациани разделывает сторону обвинения под орех. О таких блестящих речах Педро читал раньше разве что в книжках. Орестес, будучи на короткой ноге с обвинителем, был недоволен, ругал Грациани на чем свет стоит, а Педро тогда весь вечер не мог успокоиться, перебирал в памяти то немногое, что удалось в ней удержать. Потому и не колебался потом ни минуты, отсылая резюме. 

Конечно, и в адвокатской конторе могли открываться перспективы – ведь это, прежде всего, коммерция, но в этом конкретном месте процветанием и не пахло, и Педро это знал. Он чувствовал, что доходов будет на порядок меньше, и что Орестес будет недоволен, и Камила, наверное, тоже, но также чувствовал, что делает что-то очень правильное. И сейчас, несмотря на все случившееся, он знал, что это был верный шаг. 

Педро вжался щекой во влажную подушку. Если бы только увидеть Гильермо хоть на пять минут… 

Затрещала свечка. Он привстал, чтобы поправить ее, и вдруг услышал на крыльце осторожные шаги. Сейчас? В это время?

Педро осторожно подкрался к двери, прислушиваясь, потом решился и распахнул ее. И увидел Гильермо. Тот улыбнулся и сказал: «Как же трудно сюда добираться». И Педро бросился к нему, думая, какое счастье, что действительно трудно, потому что они здесь – только вдвоем. 

И они обнялись, неуклюже обхватывая друг друга руками, и Педро из-за разницы в росте было ужасно неловко стоять так. Но Гильермо целовал его – так, как ни разу еще не целовал, впервые проникая языком в рот. И в глазах темнело от того, как это было вкусно, и кровь бросалась в голову, а потом так же резко отхлынывала в низ живота. 

Хорошо, что у Гильермо инстинкт самосохранения работал лучше и тот догадался втолкнуть Педро внутрь и захлопнул дверь, и они оказались в крошечной комнатке, которую почти всю занимала кровать и где для двоих не было места. Места не было, но они его все-таки нашли. 

И Гильермо стащил с себя и бросил на кровать пиджак, затем расстегнул одну за другой две пуговицы на рубашке Педро и нежно провел пальцами по его груди. Потом забрался под рубашку и кончиками пальцев погладил его соски. 

Ощущение было слишком сильным. Педро вскрикнул. У него подкашивались ноги, он почти не мог стоять, но кровать была очень узкой. Гильермо между тем завел ладони под его воротник и, вызывая под кожей теплые, восхитительные мурашки, погладил плечи и шею, и снова принялся целовать. Сначала осторожно и чуть ли даже не робко, по-детски: в лоб, в глаза, в щеки, а потом все-таки по-настоящему, одновременно вжимая в себя сильными, быстрыми рывками. Внизу у Гильермо было горячо и твердо, наверное, так же, как и у него самого, и Педро сейчас хотелось только одного – чтобы поскорей все уже началось. 

Еще в эти недели танцев вокруг да около, а, может, и раньше, он, конечно же, начитался про тот самый секс. Ну, и насмотрелся. И когда он – очень редко – решался думать об этом, то гадал, как все это произойдет, какую позу выберет Гильермо, не окажется ли это чересчур болезненным и прочее, прочее. Но сейчас все это было без разницы, лишь бы уже увидеть Гильермо всего и прижаться животом к животу. 

Словно почувствовав его нетерпение, Гильермо снял с него рубашку и тут же потянулся к пуговицам на своей. Педро и сам принялся избавляться от одежды. В несколько секунд стащил с себя и брюки, и трусы и вызывающе посмотрел на Гильермо. В ответ ему достался восхищенный взгляд. Рука Гильермо дрогнула на собственной ширинке, но потом решительно дернула за молнию, и брюки наконец-то поползли вниз. Член у Грациани оказался не очень длинный, но толстый и крепкий, в окружении седеющих волосков. Педро, не думая ни секунды, потянулся взять его в руку, погладил пальцами влажную кожу. Гильермо выгнулся и заурчал от удовольствия. И Педро поймал себя на том самом желании, которое приходило ему в голову иногда и раньше, заставляя краснеть. Шалея от собственных мыслей, он резко опустился на колени, ударившись попутно об острый угол кровати, и втянул багровую головку в рот. То есть сначала он, конечно, помня о том, как это делалось в порнороликах, попробовал взять больше, но, к его разочарованию, получилось только головку. 

Разочарование было, однако, недолгим. Гильермо попытался оттолкнуть его, но хрен бы у него получилось. Педро обхватил руками его ноги, сомкнул губы сильнее, нажал на щель языком. Стон Гильермо, который дернулся так сильно, что, кажется, ударился о стену головой, привел его в восторг. 

– Прости, – сказал Педро отнюдь не покаянным тоном. Глотнув воздуха, он вернулся к прерванному занятию и принялся сосать еще усерднее. На полу было холодно и скользко – от плесени, во рту – горячо, резкий запах Гильермо бил в ноздри, и Педро, удерживая его судорожно вздрагивающие ноги с такими некрасивыми, беззащитными коленками, чувствовал себя на верху блаженства. 

И вдруг он вспомнил… А вспомнив, отстранился и посмотрел на Гильермо. Наступила тишина. 

– Что? – хриплым шепотом спросил тот. И вдруг разом съехал по стене, садясь на корточки. 

Их лица оказались напротив. Несколько долгих мгновений Гильермо как будто всматривался в Педро. 

– Прости, – сказал он наконец, вздрагивая. – Это было не очень хорошей идеей. – Он закусил губу и отвел взгляд. 

А Педро вдруг подумал, что никогда не видел его более уязвимым, чем сейчас. И это было так удивительно и хорошо. Так по-родному. Это был его, свой Грациани, с которым можно было все. 

– _Железный_ Грациани, – выдохнул он. 

– Что?

– Это было и остается хорошей идеей. Но я, – Педро глотнул воздуха и спрятал разгоряченное лицо в ладонях, – кажется, я хочу чего-то другого. – От его смелости, он чувствовал, заполыхала даже шея. 

– Чего… ты хочешь? 

– Того самого, - он с вызовом запрокинул голову вверх. 

– Того самого? – осторожно переспросил Гильермо. 

Педро решительно кивнул. 

Гильермо нахмурился. 

– Что?

– У нас нет презервативов, сьелито, – сказал тот, изо всех сил стараясь быть спокойным. Но Педро видел – Гильермо трясло от еле сдерживаемого возбуждения. – И смазки, – добавил тот. 

– Я читал, можно и слюной. 

– Он читал! – воскликнул Гильермо, вставая. – В первый раз – слюной!

– Грациани, прекрати, – сказал Педро, поднимаясь тоже. – А вдруг… вдруг меня посадят? Вдруг еще что-нибудь, и мы никогда-никогда… 

– Сам прекрати! – зашипел Гильермо. Он схватил Педро, вжимая в себя, вторгся вновь в его рот и в несколько коротких сильных движений языка заставил извиваться и тереться о себя в надежде получить хоть немножко больше. – Никогда, никогда не говори такого, – оторвавшись от него, Гильермо дышал хрипло и рвано, словно доживающие свой век часы, которые еле-еле отремонтировали в последний раз. 

Педро, глядя на взъерошенного, с припухшими губами Грациани, чувствуя себя как в состоянии гипноза, нащупал щиколотками кровать, осел на нее, сдвинулся чуть дальше и мужественно развел колени. 

Он совсем-совсем не боялся. Ну, если только чуть-чуть. 

Гильермо лег на него почти сразу, вжался лицом в его плечо. Педро обхватил его ногами, поглаживая руками по спине. 

Гильермо приподнялся:  
– Ты точно? 

– Ага. 

Гильермо нырнул к его паху. Педро выгнулся и застонал – не тогда, когда Гильермо втянул его член в рот, раньше – от зрелища этих губ, приближающихся к нему. 

– Не надо, – выговорил он между стонами, чувствуя под пальцами голову Гильермо. – Я кончу. Не надо. – Но Гильермо, кажется, именно этого и хотел. – Не надо! – искушение было слишком сильным, и Педро отодвинул Гильермо каким-то чудом. 

Тот сдался. 

– Хорошо. Перевернись. 

– А если?..

– Будет очень больно, сьелито. Нельзя. 

– Хорошо. Но когда-нибудь мы…

– Конечно. Перевернись. 

Педро выполнил команду и уткнулся носом в подушку, чтобы не видеть слишком яркого пламени свечей, пляшущего перед глазами. Он дернулся, почувствовав руки Гильермо на ягодицах. Тот медленно огладил их, сначала одну, потом другую. 

– Блядь! – возбуждение выросло слишком резко. 

Гильермо, кажется, понял свою ошибку. Но он мог бы даже ничего не делать. Педро, кажется, готов был кончить от всего, даже от звука его голоса, от вида одной кривой и бледной коленки или куцой дорожки волос на животе. «Если вы возбудились, стоя у школьной доски, думайте о бейсболе». О бейсболе Педро не знал ничего, кроме названия, поэтому принялся перечислять про себя членов руководства своей последней компании. Преотвратней типов он не встречал, так что это сработало довольно быстро.

Момент, когда палец Гильермо осторожно проник внутрь, Педро едва не пропустил. Зато когда понял, что происходит, сжал анус, поджал ягодицы, да и вообще весь скомкался так, как будто планировал целиком влезть в ну очень узкую трубу. Гильермо вздохнул. 

– Расслабься, – посылая поглаживанием мурашки по спине, шепнул он. – Расслабься, аморсито. – И поцеловал, а потом и лизнул его в напряженную ягодицу. 

– А-а-а, – выдохнул Педро и рефлекторно двинулся навстречу. 

– Тихо, тихо, – продолжая гладить его, сказал Гильермо.

А потом он, кажется, нащупал простату. От пронизывающей, долго не затихающей сладкой дрожи Педро поплыл… 

Все-таки он настоял потом, чтобы – лицом к лицу. Вначале действительно было больно, даже очень, и Гильермо, войдя, точнее, втиснувшись, долго не двигался, держал его, чуть покачивая, как маленького, в руках, и сцеловывал со щек все-таки вырвавшиеся слезы. Но одна мысль – что это Гильермо, что они соединены так, как он, Педро, никогда ни с кем не был соединен, что больше не осталось ничего между ними, искупала все на свете. 

И он ловил губами испарину, выступившую на лбу Гильермо, и подставлял для поцелуев ключицу, на которой уже багровел засос, и, закрыв глаза, старался правильно дышать, когда Гильермо начал потихоньку двигаться. И боль из резкой сначала превратилась в тупую, а потом помалу ушла, но даже если б она осталась, не было бы ничего страшного. Он знал, что это была правильная боль. Когда подгоняешь что-то друг к другу, оно не сразу встает на место, не сразу получается идеально гладко, одно – для другого. И главное только запастись терпением и помнить, что боль означает шанс. 

А потом остались только четкий, медленный ритм, сумасшедший (и до сих пор осторожный) взгляд Гильермо и та самая вспышка, которая превратила его тело, его мозг в один ослепляющий, пульсирующий сгусток. 

– Двойная звезда, – сказал Педро, когда долгий вскрик немного привел его в себя. – Гише, – воскликнул он, обхватывая руками обвалившегося на него, мокрого, дрожащего Грациани, и все еще продолжая мелко дрожать сам, – ты понимаешь это? понимаешь, правда? Ты видел когда-нибудь двойную звезду?..

Конечно, Мартину он ничего рассказывать не стал. Так, отделался парой общих фраз. Даже если им с сыном и повезло стать друзьями, это было все-таки слишком личным. 

– Ну ладно, – немного напряженно фыркнул тот. – Я просто так спросил. Папа отказался, и я подумал, может, тебя можно раскрутить. 

Чмокнув его в щеку, Мартин ушел на свидание. Педро сбросил сандалии и носки и, постояв немного на нагретых солнцем плитах, взглянул на болтающиеся на руке часы. Стрелка подползала к восьми. Дверь за его спиной распахнулась, и во дворик вышел Гильермо. В одной руке у него была газета, а второй он стягивал очки. Подумав, Гильермо опустил газету в кресло, прямо на разоспавшегося в нем толстого и ленивого рыжего кота. 

– Все слышал? – поинтересовался Педро.

Гильермо рассмеявшись, подошел к нему:  
– Вырос жеребенок, да?

– Здорово же, – Педро улыбнулся, вспоминая, сколько в свое время было проблем с усыновлением и сколько хитроумных ходов Гильермо наизобретал, чтобы в конечном итоге все срослось. – А ты? Ты помнишь? – заглядывая Гильермо в глаза, спросил он.

Он знал, что говорит глупость – сам Гильермо сколько раз признавался ему, что именно та их ночь держала его на плаву, давала силы бороться за то, чтобы снять все обвинения, и ждать, пока Педро не выпадет возможность вернуться в страну. Эта же ночь помогала отбиться от многочисленных кавалеров, пока ждал. Просто иногда, особенно спустя столько лет, Педро хотелось услышать это еще раз. 

Но Гильермо, хитро прищурившись, вытянул руки и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Педро.

– Нет, что ты, совсем не помню, – ответил он. – Зато помню, что для закрепления материала его нужно неоднократно повторять.


End file.
